


Pocket Adventures 02

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Harems, M/M, Male Solo, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash Ketchum has dreams of becoming a pokemon master, while dreaming he breaks his alarm clock and is late to receive his starter Pokemon, so he has to take whatever Oak has left...Clefairy What if Ash's starter Pokemon was Clefairy?





	Pocket Adventures 02

Pocket Adventures 02

Ash Ketchum has dreams of becoming a pokemon master while dreaming he breaks his alarm clock and is late to receive his starter Pokemon, so he has to take whatever Oak has left...Clefairy What if Ash's starter Pokemon was Clefairy?

Chap 1 Adventure Begins

Ash Ketchum just came of age to start his Pokemon journey. He was watching Pokemon matches in his room, fantasizing about battles he would have. His mom scolds him for still being up. “Sorry mom, but I can’t sleep I’m so excited.”

His mother sighs. “Alright, but at least watch something educational before bed, and change into your pajamas.”

“Right,” the channel was changed to one of Oak’s lectures. Professor Samuel Oak was the head researcher in Kanto, and he was the one who gave out the starter Pokemon; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Ash stripped down to his boxers and was gonna put on his pajamas, but it was so warm out he decided to go to bed in just his boxers.

He set his alarm and laid down. “My first...pokemon...” he smiled. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough, Ash was so excited even his dreams were intense, causing him to toss and turn. His alarm clock fell into Ash’s open hand, and when in his dream he threw a Pokeball, he tossed his alarm clock across the room.

Crash!

With his alarm clock busted, Ash slept in. His mother had finished shopping and returned home to find her son still asleep. “Ash!” the boy jolted awake. “You are late!”

Ash gasps and runs off, still only in his underwear. “Ash wait!” she calls out but the boy was quite fast.

“Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, I’ll take anything!” he says as he runs. There was a crowd of people cheering a trainer and Ash pushed through ending up bumping into Gary Oak.

“Well if it isn’t Ashy-boy,” he smirked down at Ash, who had fallen back. The two had known each other since they were kids, Gary was always the most popular, and most knowledgeable at Pokemon School. Ash, however, seemed to have a knack for bonding with Pokemon. “Late again I see.”

“Gary?” Ash gasped, blushing slightly. He certainly wasn’t dressed for a run in with his rival.

Gary smirked, ignoring his own blood rushing south, he decided to tease Ash more, while getting an eyeful. “I can’t believe this, I thought you coming to school in your pajamas was the dumbest thing you can do.”

“It was hot last night, and I broke my alarm clock accidentally.” Ash rubbed the back of his head, his blush growing. Least he kept his boxers on, if he streaked through the town he'd never live it down.

Gary shook his head. “You are hopeless.” He said while trying not to stare at Ash in all his nearly naked glory.

“Did you already get your pokemon already?” Ash asked.

“Wouldn't you like to know, I'm out of here, smell ya later Ash!” Gary had a whole cheerleading squad, one of them driving a sports car. They drove off, leaving Ash in the dust, literally. The boy coughed for a bit as the cloud cleared.

Ash raced into Professor Oak's lab. “Well Ash, sleep in again?”

“Yeah, sorry Professor.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Is there a pokemon left?”

“Well...there is one...but nothing you'd expect.” Ash wanted a Charmander, honestly, he liked all the starters, so he'd take everything he could get.

“I choose Charmander!” the ball was empty. “Aww!”

“Already taken.”

“Okay then, Bulbasaur!” the ball was empty. “No!”

“That one was taken by a young man from Fula City, he wants some in field research experience.” Ash vaguely remembered him from school, he was a transfer student. Ash tried to talk to him once but the boy often ran away from him, he didn't seem to like anyone, so it seemed.

“Alright then, Squirtle!” the ball was empty, making Ash groan.

“Already gone, but I have another Pokemon for you.” a fourth ball appeared. “I was studying it, due to its unique typing.”

“Unique typing?” he opened the ball and out came Clefairy.

“Clef, Clefairy!” the Pokemon cried out. He stared at the half-naked boy.

“Ash meet Clefairy.”

“Oh wow, you look so...so...cool!” Ash smiled as Clefairy blushed. The boy scooped him up. “Hey Clefairy, it's great to meet you!”

“Clefairy!” the Pokemon agreed. Oak breathed a sigh of relief, lot of the other researchers that tried to examine Clefairy often got pounded for their trouble. The few that managed to get close often said something to insult Clefairy, this one was male and didn't like to be called cute.

Oak knew that Ash had a special bond with pokemon. One could say they were usually his only friends. Gary didn't help with that, and that was partly his fault, he helped give Gary a leg up on others, and he became very popular at school.

Ash struggled a bit, having other students find him an easy target. He often befriended nearby wild pokemon, and when Ash visited the lab, the pokemon often warmed up to him. “So what type is Clefairy Professor?”

“Well Clefairy were believed to be Normal-types, but it was discovered that they are in fact Fairy types.”

“Fairy type?” Sure he didn't always pay attention in class, but even this kinda side winded him.

“Indeed, I was analyzing it, and from what I can discover it's very powerful against Dragon-types.”

“That's awesome, you are really strong aren't you?” Clefairy smirked and pounded his chest proudly.

“Ash, while it is strong against dragon types, all pokemon types have their strengths and weaknesses. Do not forget that!” Oak warned.

“Yes sir,” he bowed his head. “So what do you say Clefairy, wanna be partners?” They could start their journey together and grow stronger.

Clefairy nodded. Ash smiled and hugged the fairy type. “Alright! We are gonna be a great team!” he showed off the victory sign.

“Just be careful out there Ash, here...” he gave the boy some pokeballs, his Pokedex, and a fishing rod. “These will help you on your journey, the Pokedex will help you analyze pokemon and scan the pokemon you capture. The pokeballs are what you should use to capture wild pokemon to train and battle with them. This is the Red Rod, it can be used to lure in pokemon that live in water.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Ash said and gave the older man a hug.

He went outside with his Clefairy, and his mom was there with his clothes and backpack. “Alright sweetie, be safe, don't forget to change your underwear.”

“I will mom!” he blushed. When Ash tried to return Clefairy it dodged. “Hm?” he tried again but Clefairy didn't seem to want to go back into the ball.

“Aww it's playing!” his mom cooed.

Ash didn't think so. “Do you not like it, in your ball?” Clefairy shook his head. “Hmm, well do you wanna just stay out and hang with me?”

“Clefairy!” the Pokemon cheered.

“Alright, let's go!” he cheered. The two set off.

Route 1

The area had a few fishing spots, with open fields, and a few trees. Ash was dressed in a vest and no undershirt, upon Clefairy's suggestion, showing off his developing abs and pecs. Clefairy also took Ash's underwear, leaving the boy going commando, in his loose shorts. He also was wearing shoes and socks. Clefairy approved of his look.

He could see his master was sexy and didn't want him to cover it up. Ash checked Clefairy's stats.

Clefairy: Cute Charm: Disarming Voice, Pound, Encore, Sing

He recognized Pound and Sing, but the other two moves were new to him. 'Guess we'll try them out and see.' He didn't have to wait long as a nearby Pidgey was found.

“Alright, Clefairy, let's go catch it.” Clefairy eyed the Pidgey and agreed. “Let's start with Disarming Voice!”

“Clefaiiiiirrrrrrr-RRRRYYYYY!” he let out pink sound waves that hit the Pidgey. The flying type was stunned at the sudden attack but it seemed to want to battle. It kicked up some sand at Clefairy.

“Clefairy use Pound!” The fairy type's arm glowed white and he surged at Pidgey. The attack was dodged, because of Pidgey's Sand Attack which lowered his accuracy. Pidgey swooped in for a Tackle, but Clefairy dodged it.

He spun in the air. “Clefairy use Sing!” the fairy type obeyed, its melody creating floating song notes that swirled round and round. Pidgey fell asleep and hit the ground. “Alright, Pokeball go!” he tossed the ball and it hit.

Pidgey got sucked up, the ball began to jiggle, and jiggle, and jiggle...Ash was on the edge of his seat with anticipation before…Ping! The ball sealed, and Ash caught Pidgey. The boy chuckled and laughed out loud. “Yeah!” he ran over and picked up the ball. “We did it!” he cheered. “You were great Clefairy!”

The praise made the fairy type tingle. “Cle, Clefairy, fairy!” Ash struck a victory pose. This was so great, he was feeling a rush of emotion, his excitement and joy turned into pleasure. His heart was pounding, and his blood rushed south.

Ash gasped, feeling his manhood swell. “Uh, Clefairy, look after Pidgey for me for a bit 'kay?” he smiled but was sweating. He dashed off and hid behind a tree and some bushes. 'Can't walk around like this?' he blushed. 'Got a bit too excited.' he palmed the bulge in his shorts.

He was a grower, normally he was 5 inches soft, but when he got hard he got bigger. His cock was tenting his shorts at full mass. Ash lowered his shorts down to his knees. The boy's cock was tugged down before snapping up into the air.

Ash sighed as the air caressed his sensitive flesh. “Mmm,” he moaned as he gripped his aching flesh. He had to make this quick and get back to Clefairy. He blushed as he pumped his hard cock, making his balls bounce. Pre-cum began to spill like mad, his pumping head helping it spread over his twitching length.

This wasn't his first fap session, he remembered the first time he got so excited, he had to touch himself. It was during one of the Pokemon Leagues where Lance officially became Champion, not only was he powerful, skilled, but hot as well. Ash got his first crush and had his first fap. He later had a rather erotic dream and had his first wet dream. He went through the basic sex ed class and knew the ins and outs of his body when he got excited he knew how to take care of it himself.

Liking guys wasn't strange to him and was properly taught in sex ed, so while he was a virgin, he knew about gay sex and mating. Ash closed his eyes and delved into one of his favorite fantasies of Lance of the Elite 4 and league champion. “Oh Ohh!” he moaned.

Clefairy was curious and decided to follow his trainer and saw what he was doing. The fairy type blushed as his manly musk and pheromones hit his nose. He knew his trainer was interesting, but he thinks he hit the jackpot.

Ash's climax hit and he braced himself against the tree. His balls lurched and his cum erupted, he came all over the grass and his stroking hand, he kept pumping through his release, milking himself of a few extra spurts. The boy was left panting, the last image of his fantasy was Lance covered in his cum.

When he opened his eyes, he spotted Clefiary, holding Pidgey's Pokeball. Ash gasped and tried to cover himself. “Clefairy!” he gasped. His whole face was red, he was literally caught with his pants down.

Clefairy set the Pokeball down and began to clap. His hands glowed and his move Encore was activated. Ash gasped as his cock hardened back to full mast, and Ash began pumping his cock again. “What the heck, I just came but I oh Ohh ohhh!”

The fairy type approached and inspected Ash's cum, he gave it a whiff and lick. “Clefairy!” it said happily. It began to lick Ash's cum off his body, and by the time he was done, Ash was cumming again.

Clefairy was having an all you can eat buffet of man milk. Again not an oddity in this world as many humans drink both Miltank Milk, and Tauros “Milk”. Ash had to jerk off five times, thanks to the effect of Clefairy's encore. “Wow!”

The fairy type hiccuped, licking his lips, looking very much like the cat that got his canary. “That's quite a trick you pulled, think you can do it again sometime?” Clefairy nodded. The two fist bumped.

It seems Clefairy had a type, and he was as much of a perv as Ash was. It was no wonder the two bonded so easily. Overhead a pokemon glowing a dazzling gold, a rainbow trailing behind him flew overhead, the two watched in awe as it flew. A rainbow feather fell down from the sky, and Ash caught it.

To be continued Rods and Trouble


End file.
